


Taking Robin's Arrow

by RedCheshire



Series: More Than Once Upon a Time [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Gym Sex, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Speedos, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Sean Maguire happens upon Julian Morris in the gym's pool late at night.  A bit of competition in the pool leads to a wrestling match in the locker room.





	Taking Robin's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story about actors from the television series “Once Upon A Time” (copyrighted by Disney-ABC Domestic Television) and does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the actual persons depicted.  
Sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author. 
> 
> Note: this story was originally posted to the Nifty Archives in August 2014.

Julian Morris was at the end of the gym's swimming pool, turning around on his umpteenth lap, when he noticed a figure walk through the main entrance on the far side of the room, heading towards the bleachers along the pool. When he came up for air again, on the opposite end, he was able to get a closer look at who it was...and accidentally gulped down some water. Grabbing the side of the pool, he pulled his head above the edge and coughed until he was breathing normally again. 

"You okay, lad?" The figure that had caused Julian's coughing fit came closer, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just accidentally took a swallow. Thanks." Normally a wise-cracking smartass, Julian found himself a little tongue-tied whenever he was around his new co-worker, Sean Maguire. The man personified Julian's concept of "hot", and he'd jerked himself off many times to visions of Sean after seeing him in "Meet the Spartans" and "Krod Mandoon". When Sean had been cast as Robin Hood on "Once Upon A Time," Julian couldn't figure out if it was a blessing or a curse. 

"Alright, just wanted to make sure. It's Julian, right?" Seeing Julian nod his head, Sean squatted down and reached out to shake his hand. "Sean. I think we've kinda bumped into each other on set but haven't actually been introduced."

Julian was momentarily distracted - his eyes were fixed on the very ample bulge that was right in front of him as a result of Sean's squatting down, the mesh material of exercise shorts stretching across a plump mound. Blinking, he looked away and up at Sean's face, his expression returning to its normal friendly grin instead of a hypnotized daze.   
"Yeah, Julian - nice to finally get to meet you. I'm a big fan - loved the Krod Mandoon series and the Spartans movie." Julian didn't realize that he was speaking a lot faster than normal, excited as hell as he shook Sean's hand. 

Sean managed to discreetly get his hand back, laughing with amusement. "I don't usually get that sort of response outside of one of those comic-con events. Thanks." He glanced around the room. "Guess there aren't many others who swim at night?"

"No, I think people mostly do their laps in the morning, or maybe the afternoon right after work. It's pretty dead, which is why it's my favorite time to come - easier to focus, no noise, not crowded."

"I hope I'm not intruding?" Sean asked, mostly jokingly but trying to be polite, just in case.

"What? No! I mean, no, it's a big pool. Plenty of space - just hate it when there are a hundred people in here yelling and what not." Julian rattled off, afraid he'd run Sean off. 'Dammit, I *just* met the man, why the hell did I say that about wanting it empty in here??' he thought.

Instead, Sean just began laughing again, harder this time. "No worries, I completely agree - that's why I usually hit the pool at night. Unless you really wanted this giant pool all to yourself? He teased the younger man, watching Julian shake his head 'no' before catching himself, grinning and sticking his tongue out. Yep, that was the cheekiness Sean had seen on set, rather than shy guy he'd just met. "Great - plus, maybe do some racing laps at some point, get a better workout. Be back in a bit." He pulled himself upright, gathered his stuff, and headed to the locker room to change.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be swimming with Sean freaking Maguire!" Julian whispered to himself, excited, having a momentary nerdgasm. And then, realizing just how excited certain parts of his body were, he pushed off from the edge of the pool and began swimming some more laps as a distraction.

Sean returned from the locker room and made his way to the pool, dipping his foot in to get an idea of the water temperature. Julian happened to surface at the same end, to the sight of Sean in a speedo. This time, he managed to catch himself mentally before sucking down another mouthful of water, maintaining his cocky composure. "Do you normally swim in your 'Meet the Spartans' gear?" he joked, getting another laugh out of Sean.

"Hell no - that's made of leather. No way that would work in the water. This is just for better speed in the water, and doesn't take up much room in a suitcase. Dries quicker too." When he'd said the word "this", Sean had gestured down at his groin...and noticed that Julian's gaze followed the movement of his hand and lingered a beat longer than most guys' eyes would. Sean's wife was all the way back in England and his libido was aching; he'd heard rumors of Julian and the other actors from "Pretty Little Liars". Something said that the younger guy could be an intriguing possibility for getting off. Pretending that he hadn't noticed Julian's brief staring at the bulge in his speedo, Sean jumped into the water and began swimming.

The two men spent a good deal of time working on their own laps, sometimes racing each other or taking a couple of breaks to rest. Julian managed to talk Sean into a short competition on who could perform the silliest diving technique...which Julian won with a spin ending with a flop, spread-eagle on his back, which left harsh red marks along his entire backside. Sean winced in pain just at seeing the landing, before doing a cannonball just mere inches away, cutting short Julian's victory crowing. After another set of laps, they happened to glance at the clock and notice the late hour; the gym operated twenty-four hours, but it was still later than they'd thought. "Good thing I don't have any scenes tomorrow," Sean yawned. "You?"

Julian looked up, trying to remember his schedule. "Mmmm...no, actually. Mine aren't until the day after. So I get to sleep in," he grinned, relishing the idea.

"Well, it's late enough, time to call it a day." Sean turned, placed his hands on the pool's edge, and lifted himself out of the water. Julian suppressed a moan at the sight of Sean's back and arm muscles at work...and again when his ass came into view, the wet material tight against his skin. Sean shaking his limbs to shed excess water didn't help either. Realizing that it would look odd to stay in the water and stare, Julian pulled himself out of the pool too. "Yeah, enough swimming for one day," he agreed, then trotted off to retrieve his towel.

"And you wanted to harass me about *my* swim gear?" Sean called out, his voice ringing with a teasingly humorous tone.   
Julian glanced down at his swim trunks, trying to see what might be amiss. They were a pair of white, short, form-fitting square-cut trunks. He looked back up at Sean, confusion etched across his face. "What's wrong with these?"  
"Well, they don't leave much to the imagination..."  
"They're white, not see-through. They're certainly not a speedo," Julian teased back, drying his hair off with the towel.  
"Lad, they're nearly just as tight," Sean chuckled.  
Julian tossed the towel over his shoulder, finished drying for now. "Hey, I work hard on this body. Why not show it off?" Giving a slight wink, he walked off toward the locker room, to go change back into regular clothes. Sean watched Julian's butt as it moved away, feeling movement within his own swimwear.

Julian opened his locker and was about to reach for his gym bag, when he was shoved from behind, nearly slammed into the next locker over. "What the hell?!" he yelled out, completely taken by surprise. He felt a muscled body press itself up against his back, and a mouth speaking beside his ear. "You're right...you work hard on your body..." A hard lump pressed itself against his ass. "Why *not* show it off?"

Recognizing Sean's voice, Julian's anxiety subsided, replaced by curiosity and his usual horniness. Wiggling his hips, he turned his head and grinned. "Did you smuggle a bow and arrow in here, or are you just happy to see me?" Expecting more ass grinding, he was surprised again when Sean spun him around so that they were face to face, Sean's blue eyes staring into Julian's own green ones.

"You are one cocky bastard," Sean growled while smiling. The slightly older man was a bit rougher than Julian had anticipated...not that he was complaining. Julian looked down Sean's muscled body, down to the obscenely bulging speedos below, and then back up before replying. "Well, I'm certainly no bastard...but I'll take the cock part."

"I bet you will." A wink was the last thing Julian saw before he found himself being slowly pushed down to his knees. The view before his eyes was very nice as it went by - muscled pecs with a dusting of hair, abs that he wanted to reach out and trace with his tongue, and finally charcoal-gray speedos, the material looking like it might tear apart at any second from the heavy strain it was enduring. He looked back up, at Sean's face, almost as if he were asking for permission from the man he'd had a crush on in his youth. Sean gave his approval by holding Julian by the back of his head and pulling it forward, crushing Julian's face against his crotch. 

Julian went to town, no longer needing to confirm Sean's intentions. He opened his mouth and engulfed Sean's bulge, feeling its heat through the thin cloth. After working on it for a while, he reached his hands up and took hold of the top of the speedo with his fingertips, slowly drawing it down. Sean's furry happy trail gave way to a short bush of cropped brown pubic hair...before revealing the base of a very thick cock. Julian's eyes grew larger as more of the ample cock came into view. His jaw nearly hit the ground at the same time as the speedo. Once it had been exposed, Sean's manhood didn't spring up into the air like most did...instead, it jutted forward, nearly parallel with the ground, weighed down by the gravity of the heavy meat. It wasn't the length but the girth that was so impressive. Julian looked up at Sean again, at a loss for words (which was rare). "How...?"

"Thick? Seven inches."  
"7..."  
"Well, seven and a quarter at the head." Sean's smile was devilish.  
"Fuuuuuuck..." was about the only response Julian could muster.  
"Definitely lad, definitely. But later." Sean brought his hand to the back of Julian's head again and thrust his hips forward, ramming the head of his cock into Julian's mouth. Julian was snapped out of his trance when his jaws were forced open by the incredibly thick head burrowing its way towards the back of his throat. A small part of his mind worried about choking on it...while the rest of him earnestly looked forward to taking on this challenge. 

Sean watched as his cock was slowly inhaled. Normally, he would be gentler - not many people were able to easily take it. While the length was about average, the seven-inch thickness was a little daunting. However, between the stories he'd heard about Julian and the lustful look in the man's eyes, Sean had little doubt that he was up to the task.

Indeed, at that moment, Julian was reaching a make-or-break point. He could feel the fat head pressing into the back of his throat; if he didn't find a way to devour the monster soon, he'd be gagging uncontrollably. He willed his throat to relax as he began a swallowing motion with his jaw; with his jaw feeling like it was stretched to the max, that wasn't terribly easy to do. Determination and skill paid off...the thick meat made its way down his throat. Gripping Sean's hips, Julian pulled himself forward and finished impaling his own face, until his nose was pressed into the close-cropped hair of Sean's crotch.

Sean looked down, impressed; not many people were able to swallow his cock, and this kid had taken it like a champ. He held the back of Julian's head and thrust his hips forward, grinding his full hard length into Julian's face, enjoying the feeling of being buried to the hilt. A few moments later, he felt Julian's fingers dig into his flesh and his head tug back slightly. Sean kept his hold on Julian's head and kept his dick lodged in place; he intended on putting the cocky lad in his place. Julian's face turned pink as the need to breathe became more urgent. When it began to turn red, Sean let go of his grip and pulled out; Julian began coughing as he tried to catch his breath. Sean teased him a bit, nudging his spit-covered pole against Julian's chin, "Too much for you?"

Julian smirked, having regained control of his breathing. "Never," he replied with a wink. "There's no such thing as too much dick." Taking hold of Sean's meat, he began sucking on it again, working his way up and down its length. Sean let out a groan of pleasure, enjoying Julian's oral abilities; he relaxed, letting Julian slurp away contentedly and running his fingers through the man's dark brown hair. A few minutes later, he began exploring Julian's face with his fingers. He traced along the ridge of nose and the cheekbone, down along the jaw, coming back up to the mouth. He took control of the blowjob again, thrusting slowly into Julian's mouth, tracing his fingers along Julian's lips as his own hard flesh slid in and out. His hand moved off to the right, his thumb pressed against Julian's cheek. Shifting the angle of his thrusts, his cock began poking the inside of Julian's mouth instead of penetrating his throat. Julian's cheek jutted out, a thick lump stretching the skin. Julian's tongue danced around the tip of Sean's pole as the older man ran his thumb over the stretched out cheek. Once again, Sean's cock changed positions, returning to the depths of Julian's mouth. His hand slid down, curling itself against the other man's throat as he buried his cock again. Squeezing lightly, he could feel Julian's throat expand and contract as his pole slid back and forth.

Julian opened his eyes, locking them onto Sean's. Holding the gaze, he brought his own hands up against Sean's, squeezing it a bit as he took control again. He pulled back, bringing the cock nearly out of his mouth before slowly sinking down onto it again. Sean felt it through his fingers when the head made its way down Julian's throat. Julian began slowly bobbing up and down a couple of inches, allowing Sean to feel the movement of his cock beneath the flesh of Julian's throat, eliciting a long gutteral groan from the stockier man. 

As amazing as Julian's throat felt, that wasn't where Sean intended to finish for the evening. After enjoying the blowjob for a few more minutes, he held Julian's head in place and slowly withdrew his meat. Flipping the man over, Sean grabbed the slender hips and smashed his crotch against Julian's ass, grinding into it. Julian moaned in lustful expectation, eager to get fucked; he gripped the bench with his hands and curved his back, pushing his ass up to meet Sean's groin. Suddenly, Sean was no longer there; Julian looked up and watched, confused, as the muscled rear end walked away, deeper into the locker room. Sean disappeared into the physical therapy room, the noise of rummaging the only clue as to what he might be up to. He reemerged with a bottle in his hand...once he was closer, Julian could see that it was massage oil. "Oh good, I was afraid you were going to just try spit and determination," the hungry bottom joked.

"Lad, you've got talent...but that's insane," Sean winked as he stepped behind Julian again. Julian felt a lubed hand run up and down his crack...and the next thing he knew, a thick finger jammed itself inside his ass. He yelped and gripped the bench tighter as he looked over his shoulder. Sean cocked an eyebrow, teasingly. "You want to take this," he smacked his cock against Julian's ass, "but you're jumping around about a finger?" Julian felt the tip of Sean's finger wiggle a little, taunting him. "Besides, I know you can take more than that."

Julian's pride and stubbornness kicked in; looking at Sean determinedly, he pushed his hips back, swallowing the rest of the finger until it was fully embedded in his rear. Satisfied, he shot a cocky smirk at Sean as he clenched his ring around Sean's digit. 

Sean leaned his head back, roaring laughter. "Atta boy...I think we're about to have a hell of a good time, eh?" He withdrew his finger to the tip before sliding it back in, wiggling it a bit, partly to tease Julian's libido and partly to begin stretching him out. Julian felt the finger withdraw again...replaced by the thickness of two fingers. Grunting, he pushed back, helping the process. Sean watched with intrigue as the other man rode his fingers, his own cock twitching with anticipation. Reaching down with his other hand, he took Julian by the shoulder and brought him up on his knees and pressed his own chest into Julian's back. His hand wrapped around Julian's neck, angling it back as he growled into the bottom's ear. "Someone's arse is a little hungry tonight?"

"Just tonight?" Julian chuckled. "Slut..." the response was muttered into his ear as the fingers continued their motions below. "Complaining?" Julian shot back, mischief ringing in his voice. 

"Not..." Sean's fingers slid back, pulling out. "...At..." he nibbled on Julian's ear, distracting him. "...All." Three fingers popped into Julian, whose only response was a moan that caught in his throat. "How's that feel?" Sean's breath moved across his ear as Julian continued moaning upward towards the ceiling. On his knees, body stretched back, three thick fingers working on his hole, he reached back and took a hold of Sean's cock. Part of his mind began to question if this was a good idea; the rest of his mind (and his ass and cock) were blinded by lust. 

After a couple of minutes, Sean could feel Julian's hips working to meet the thrust of his hand. He let go of the man, allowing his body to drop back down to the bench. Julian rested his forehead against the polished wood material, reaching forward to grip the sides, his ass sticking up in the air as Sean continued to pummel it with his fingers. Suddenly, they were gone...replaced by something that felt like a beer can, nudging against his hole. Julian gulped as he felt it press harder, attempting to pry its way inside. Ever so slowly, he felt his entrance give way as Sean's meat pushed forward. Incredibly thick, thicker than any other cock he'd taken, Julian could feel when the head had finally made its way in, his ass closing around the shaft; behind him, he heard Sean sigh with pleasure.

Sean looked down and admired the view: Julian's bubble butt, covered in downy brown hair, with Sean's thick pole sticking out. Pulling back slightly, he could see the ridge of his cockhead appear, before pushing in again and watching it disappear. He began rocking on his feet, his body swaying slightly forward and back, causing his dick to slide back and forth about a half inch. Looking up Julian's tanned back, he waited for the other man's shoulders to relax, indicating that he had become accustomed to the girth burrowing into his hole. Sensing that the impertinent bottom was ready, Sean took hold of the man's hips and began pushing forward. It couldn't be called "thrusting", since that would indicate a back and forth movement; no, this was a very slow but steady movement forward, with no slack. Julian's hands tightened their grip on the bench, his knuckles turning white with pressure. Sean's gaze wandered down the man's back, watching the muscles tense and then release, as Julian forced his body to relax and accept the intruding flesh, and then his body would tighten up again on its own accord, a pattern of tightening and release. He continued looking down, to where the mounds of Julian's firm buttocks rose up, the crease between them filled with Sean's flesh, and watched as it continued sinking into Julian's tunnel, half of it now out of view.

Julian pressed his forehead into the bench, rocking it from side to side. 'I've taken a lot of cock over the years...' he thought, '...but this is A LOT of cock. Fuuuuuck!' His ass was on fire, feeling like Sean was using a baseball bat instead of his own tool. He wasn't sure how much more of the unrelenting drilling he could take...and then, he felt Sean's hips nestle against the cheeks of his ass. The fingers grabbing his hips dug in a little harder as he felt Sean's body press forward, shoving in the last bit of cock possible.

Sean's grip relaxed and his head rolled back, enjoying the warm, tight feeling wrapped around his buried meat. As Julian's body adjusted, it clenched and unclenched, sending waves of pleasure up Sean's shaft. Sean's head tilted forward and he moved his hand, stroking the cheeks that he was waiting to pummel. He saw that Julian's back was covered in a light sheen of sweat, a reaction to the stress of the invading thickness. Julian's breathing returned to normal as his body finally began to relax. He'd just breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Sean move back. Slowly, the thick cock retreated; Julian felt like his guts were being pulled out. Hell, his first time hadn't felt this intense.

Sean withdrew about a quarter before thrusting forward again, quicker than before. With each stroke, more of his shaft reappeared before sliding back inside. Eventually, he'd worked at it enough so that only the tip was still inside. "You doing okay?" he asked while squirting some more massage oil onto his pole.

Julian exhaled sharply before answering, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
Julian rocked his head to the side so he could look at Sean. "I'm bloody sure. I'm fine...I can take the damn cock."  
Sean chuckled. "Alright lad...take it then." He thrust forward, ramming his entire length in with one stroke. Julian's eyes shut tight, his mouth wide open; he might have yelled out, if he could have found his voice. A series of halted "Ah!" sounds were that he could manage as Sean began assaulting Julian's ass. Julian's body broke out in sweat as it tried to adjust to the barrage. Meanwhile, Sean enjoyed the sensation he'd been looking forward to all evening, pulling his cock out before slamming it in again, over and over, into someone who could take it without bitching.

A few minutes later, Sean watched, impressed, as Julian's arms flexed and brought his torso up, his body rising to be on all fours. Gradually, he began rocking back and forth...just a slight motion at first, but it increased until he was swinging his hips back and forth, meeting Sean's thrusts. Sean slowed his own pace until he had stopped entirely and stood still, watching Julian fuck himself on Sean's cock. The small sounds Julian had made earlier had escalated into loud moans of pleasure, almost shouts. The tempo increased, both of his body and his voice, as he worked back and forth, his prostate being smashed by the thick meat that he was impaling himself on. With a great shout, Julian's entire body climaxed - hands squeezing the bench, his ass clenching in time with the spurts of his cock as it shot a load beneath him, untouched. His body spasmed with each spurt, clenching hard around Sean's embedded cock; the other man had his hands behind his head, enjoying the show up until now; he leaned his head back, enjoying the waves of pleasure as his shaft was gripped hard, over and over again. The bench became a lake of cum, so much that some was dripping off the sides and onto the floor below.

As his climax subsided, Julian began to regain his breath and the tension flowed out of his body. He began to lean forward, pulling himself off of Sean...and was stopped by a pair of hands on his hips, which pulled him back, as Sean reburied his dick. The motion caused pressure on Julian's abused prostate, causing him to yelp and look over his shoulder. "Um...not sure that I'll be able to take more, especially after shooting like that..."

Sean raised an eyebrow again, without the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "*You* got off lad, yes. But it takes two to tango." He pulled out and thrust in again, slowly. Julian shuddered as his body responded with both pleasure and an exhausted soreness. "Not really sure if that's fair if you get your rocks off but leave the other guy high and dry, is it?" Again, Sean swung his hips back and forth, harder this time. And again, Julian's body was wracked with a mixture of pleasure and discomfort, like a runner whose legs might give out on him soon. His head swung down, hanging below his torso; his fingers gripped into the bench in time with Sean's thrusts, the sound of Sean's hips smacking into Julian's ass echoing through the gym, both men grunting. 

Time passed; for Sean, it went quickly since he was trying to enjoy the moment but hold off cumming for a bit; for Julian, it felt longer as he endured the pounding he was receiving. Well, "endured" wasn't quite the word - as his body recovered from his orgasm, it began reacting to the steady motion of Sean's thick cock stretching Julian's ass again and again, as his prostate got hit over and over. Julian watched as his own dick began to thicken up; before long, it was hard as a rock again, bouncing in the air as Sean slammed into him.

Sean was definitely not being gentle either. He knew that Julian could take a good fucking, and intended to give it to him. It wasn't often that someone could handle his girth, so he was stretching out the sensation at a leisurely pace. His hands alternated between holding onto Julian's hips or roaming around, caressing and squeezing the taut buttocks and thighs...and occasionally giving a good swat to the man's perky ass. He could tell when Julian had recovered and was back in the swing of things when, after a swat, the other man responded by wiggling his ass a bit. The moans and "fuck yes" sounds that rolled out of Julian's throat a few minutes later turned Sean on even more.

Sean felt his balls begin to boil, a sign that was he was nearing the point of no return. By now, he was firmly pounding Julian, hard, the exertion causing sweat to pour off both men's bodies. His speed increased, as did the power of his thrusts. Julian was moaning like a bitch in heat while holding onto the bench for dear life, Sean's pummeling nearly knocking him off. Suddenly, Julian felt a hand on his shoulder and was yanked off of the bench as Sean pulled him to the ground. He was on his knees, a dull aching emptiness in his rear, watching as Sean jerked his cock above. Julian pressed his face against Sean's thigh, alternating between nibbling the man's leg and nuzzling his balls as he stroked himself as well. Sean's fingers ran through Julian's hair and then curled up, pulling his head back, face angled up; Sean pointed his cock at Julian's face and squeezed, a blast of cum rocketing out, landing hard on Julian's upper lip and the corner of his mouth. Sean brought Julian's face closer and the next shot disappeared, slamming into the back of Julian's throat. A third followed, and then Sean's body relaxed as his orgasm receeded, his nuts putting out a few more smaller spurts that landed on Julian's chin and chest. 

Julian swallowed, enjoying the taste of his crush's spunk. His own cock exploded, shooting all over Sean's foot and calf, as well as ropes of jizz streaking across the floor. He held onto Sean's hip with his left hand, bracing himself up, forehead nestled against the muscular thigh, as his right hand continued stroking, slowing down as his second orgasm of the evening subsided. He felt Sean's hand nudge his head back again. Happily exhausted, he grinned and looked up at Sean; the other man had a matching satisfied grin and winked as his hand came down to Julian's cheek. A thumb grazed down, through the trail of cum, and into Julian's mouth. Julian latched his fingers around the thick digit and sucked slowly, savoring the salty taste as he held Sean's gaze.

Sean reached down and pulled Julian to his feet, bringing the other man in for a deep kiss. Their hands roved around each other's bodies, still worked up despite the evening's exertions. When they finally pried themselves apart, the two men looked around the locker room. "Daaaaamn," Julian whistled.

"Yeah, looks like we made quite the mess." Sean smacked Julian's rump. "Well, some of us made more mess than others." Julian wandered off, his gait looking like it'd lost a bit of his usual strut, replaced by a slight limp. Sean chuckled, noticing the change. When Julian returned, he had a couple of towels, which the two men used to wipe up the floor and the bench.   
"We could probably use some cleaning up as well," Sean's voice showing some fatigue from all of the swimming and fucking. "You just want to watch me in the shower," Julian joked, winking as he tossed the towels into a hamper. Sean sighed, amused - apparently Julian took a pounding or two and still his perkiness was unabated. Laughing, Sean made his way towards the showers, the sounds of Julian's footsteps falling behind. "Watch out...you might get another round if you keep it up."  
Julian blinked in reply; while a part of him tingled at the idea of more sex with Sean, the rest of his body was ready to call it quits for the night. Still, he couldn't resist cracking a joke. Regaining his composure, he sped past Sean, smacking the shorter man on the ass. "If you want to play a game of who can last longer, try me. Again. And again." 

Sean followed, shaking his head and chuckling as he watched Julian turn on a shower head. As he turned on the water at the neighboring showerhead, he caught Julian's eyes and winked. "Be careful what you wish for. You might just get it. Again. And again. And again." The expression of lust and agony that crossed Julian's face caused him to throw his head back and laugh, his own sore body enjoying the hot water. His laughing subsided and turned into satisfied moans as he felt Julian's hands on his body, working soap into the skin and kneading the muscles with a massaging motion. He gently pulled the taller, younger man against him, their lips meeting, as the world dissolved into the sounds of running water and heavy breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or ideas, would love to hear from you: red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
